yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Mesnevi/551-560
| önceki= | sonraki=21-30→ | başlık= Mesnevi . مثنوی معنوی . Mesnevi-i Manevi . The Mathnawî-yé Ma`nawî . Mathnawi-Masnavi | çeviri=Kadir AYYILDIZ | yazar=Mevlana Celaleddin-i Rumi | notlar=Vikipedi: Mevlana Celaleddin-i Rumi ve Mesnevi Metin manzum tercüme: Kadirayyildiz Metin farsça yazılımı: ALİ TÜRKMEN Metin İngilizce orijinali: Neslihan Bilgili UNESCO tarafından ilan edilen 800. Mevlana Yılı Anma Etkinlikleri Çerçevesinde Sürmene Mesnevi Grubunca Bu Proje yürütülmektedir.Kaynak belirtilmesi kaydıyla bu çevirinin telif hakları kamuya devredilmiştir. }} {| border="1" style="border-collapse:collapse;" |- | || FARSÇA ORİJİNALİ || LATİNO TRANSKRİPTİ || TÜRKÇE TERCÜMESİ || İNGİLİZCE TERCÜMESİ |- | 551. || جز که صاحب ذوق کی شناسد بیاب || TRANSKRİPT BOŞ . || Halk onun iştiyakından, hal ve tavrı ile sözünden, sohbetinden uzak düştükleri için deli oldular.|| Their yearning for him grew more fierce from day to day; They missed his good example, words, and zeal to pray. |- | 552. || او شناسد آب خوش از شوره آب || TRANSKRİPT BOŞ || Onlar yalvarıp sızlanıyorlardı, vezir ise halvette riyazattan iki büklüm olmuştu.|| They grieved that he in solitude should vex his flesh; Their sympathies clung round him every day afresh. |- | 553. || سحر را با معجزه کرده قیاس || TRANSKRİPT BOŞ . || Hepsi birden ”Biz sensiz kötü bir hale düştük, karışıklık içindeyiz. Değneğini yeden birisi olmadıkça körün ahvali ne olur? || "Without our teacher we're a pastorless poor flock; Blind beggars without staff to guide us to our nook. |- | 554. || هر دو را بر مکر پندارد اساس || TRANSKRİPT BOŞ , || İnayet et. Allah için olsun, bundan ziyade bizi kendinden ayırma!|| For mercy's sake, for love of God, have pity now; No longer us deprive of consolation's show. |- | 555. || ساحران موسی از استیزه را || TRANSKRİPT BOŞ || Bizler çocuk gibiyiz, sen bize dadısın; sen bizim üzerimize o gölgeyi döşe” demişlerdi.|| We're infants all, and thou our feeder, tutor thou, Protection shed around; forsake us not just now." |- | 556. || برگرفته چون عصای او عصا || TRANSKRİPT BOŞ || Vezir dedi ki: “Ruhum dostlardan uzak değildir. Fakat dışarı çıkmaya izin yok.”|| His answer was: "My spirit's present with you, friends. But issue from this hermitage my power transcends." |- | 557. || زین عصا تا آن عصا فرقیست ژرف || TRANSKRİPT BOŞ || Emirler rica ve şefaate, müritler dil uzatmaya başladılar:|| The captains twelve, of legions, intercession made; His grieved disciples raised a wail, a serenade: |- | 558. || زین عمل تا آن عمل راهی شگرف || TRANSKRİPT BOŞ || “Ey kerem sahibi! Bu ne kötü talih ki sensiz gönülden de yetim kalmışızdır, dinden de.|| Great evil's lighted on us! Ah! Beloved One! We're orphans made; our parent, thou, away art gone! |- | 559. || لعنه الله این عمل را در قفا || TRANSKRİPT BOŞ || Sen bahaneler ediyorsun, biz ise dertle yürek yangınlığından soğuk soğuk ah edip duruyoruz.|| Raise not such pretext; push us not to our wit's end. We sob and sigh; we beat our breasts. Do comfort send! |- | 560. || رحمه الله آن عمل را در وفا || TRANSKRİPT BOŞ || Biz senin sohbetine alışmışız. Biz senin hikmet sütünle beslenmişiz.|| Thou’st pampered, spoilt us with thy wondrous eloquence; With doctrine from thy lips our souls cannot dispense.